Maddy's Best Christmas Present Ever
by CambionTwins
Summary: Jana gives Maddy the best Christmas present ever.


_This week I drew Wolfblood, with Maddy and Jana as characters and the tags Holiday and Tease. I was thinking about using Halloween as the Holiday, because it is almost Halloween, but Christmas is my favourite Holiday so its Christmas time in this story._

_Jana gives Maddy the best Christmas present ever._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Maddy's Best Christmas Present Ever:

Its Christmas time, more specifically the day before Christmas tonight will be Christmas Eve and Maddy can't wait. This is going to be not only the first Christmas she spends with Jana but also the first Christmas they spend together as a couple, and of course let's not forget that this is the first Christmas Jana will celebrate.

Everyone jumped in and explained to Jana what Christmas is, the back story, how it is celebrated, and Jana was determined to give Maddy the best present she could think off, as it was also explained to her that the present who give the one you're in a relationship with need to be something special.

Maddy herself had a lot of trouble figuring out what to get her girlfriend; I mean what do you get a girl who, spend most of her life as a wolf? Maddy decided that she was going to give Jana something thoughtful and sweet, and quickly wrapped it.

Maddy slowly starts to wake up from the smell of breakfast being made down stairs, as good as it smells it can't compare with how comfy she is right now, in the warmth of her bed with the add warmth of Jana who is tightly cuddled into her side lying half on top of her.

Maddy's parents don't mind that she and Jana are together in fact they like the idea of them together so much that they gave Maddy the option of asking her to move in with them granted that Jana was suppose to stay in her own room.

But instead of staying in her, own room, Jana keeps sneaking into Maddy's room once she knows Maddy's parents are fast asleep. By now Maddy's parents know that they are shearing a bed, but they also know that there is nothing they can do about it so they are just leaving it at that.

Jana is still fast asleep, every time Maddy tries to get up to go to the bathroom Jana just keeps cuddling closer effectively trapping Maddy on the bed. By now Jana is lying completely on top of Maddy, Maddy can't help but smile to her this is the best way to wake up.

Jana slowly wakes up and presses her face into Maddy's neck breathing her scent in very deeply before, sighing in happiness. Maddy feels Jana smiling into her neck before she feels kisses being pressed into her neck.

Maddy shivers from the affection, feeling little butterflies in her stomach, before they could really enjoy themselves Maddy's parents called them downstairs for breakfast.

Breakfast went by like any normal breakfast in the Smith house, with jokes and lots of meat. Once breakfast was done the two girls decided to go for a run, hand in hand they walked through the door making their way to the forest.

Once they were sure that they were far enough away from the house they turned into their wolf forms and spent the rest of the day running and playing with each other. They only stopped long enough to eat lunch, which was a nice picnic Maddy packed for them, after lunch they went back to playing in their wolf forms.

When it was late afternoon, they started their way back walking with their fingers laced together neither in any rush to get home. Jana leaned with her head resting on Maddy's shoulder, thinking to herself this is what love and real happiness feels like, just being able to spend time with the ones you love.

When the two girls finally got home it was dinner time, nothing to special just quick food that can be eaten quickly, so that they could all wait up till mid-night to open there presents. While waiting for mid-night everyone listened to stories Maddy's father told them, every now and then they would ask Jana to tell them a story.

It was only Maddy's parents, Maddy and Jana who were there the others all had to be with their own families, Jana is sitting on Maddy's lap while they wait and talk. Five minutes before mid-night Maddy taps on Jana's leg to get up so that she can pass out the presents, after all the presents are open, they all go to sleep.

All that was under the tree, for Maddy was a rock with the message un wrap your present in your room, which confused Maddy to no end cause there is no present except the rock, although it is a pretty rock. Maddy gave Jana a locket with a picture of the two of them in it; see something thoughtful and sweet, Jana loved it so much that she gave Maddy one too many kisses with Maddy's parents in the room.

While Maddy and Jana cleaned up the wrapping paper mess, Maddy's parents went to bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Jana said she had to go to the bathroom, so Maddy let her not even thinking twice about it, after finishing up Maddy turned off all the lights as she went, Maddy assumed that after Jana went to the bathroom the bed probably called her, although she didn't look that tired.

Maddy opened her bedroom door stepped inside and closed it, not even looking around or anything just doing what she normally does before going to bed. Maddy doesn't even see Jana sitting on the bed waiting for her and looking at her with worry, because Maddy seems to be on auto pilot or something, but since she doesn't want to give away the surprise she just keeps waiting.

Maddy finally finishes and makes her way towards the bed, when her eyes fall upon Jana she stops dead in her tracks and loses her breath. On the bed Jana is sitting right in the middle of the bed with an outfit that can be described as a fuck me outfit.

All Jana has on is a red velvet strapless bra that is a front clasp, but instead of a clasp it is held closed with a medium sized green ribbon. She has on red velvet boy shorts, with candy cane stockings that go all the way up to mid thigh, and matching candy cane arm warmers.

Maddy feels like she lost the ability to do anything but stare, the sight before her is probably the best she has ever seen. Jana was smirking at first but now she is starting to blush because the look in Maddy's eyes was making her heart race and she knew then and there that, she would not be in control, tonight not that she minded at all.

Maddy slowly moves to the bed stopping at the foot end of the bed, "What are you wearing?" came a very breathily question from Maddy, who's eyes were dark with lust and want. "The second part of your present that you have to un-wrap", came the reply from Jana who was burning up under Maddy's gaze.

Maddy swallowed hard before saying "Best Christmas present ever", she slowly climbed into the bed and settled on top of Jana, "Remember we have to be quite" whispered Jana before leaning up and kissing Maddy softly on the lips, the kiss only lasted a moment before Maddy pulled back to look Jana over again before licking her lips.

Where to start first that was the thought that ran through Maddy's mind as her eyes undressed Jana, Jana was trying her best to stay still, but was finding it very hard with the way Maddy was looking at her. Maddy took Jana's right arm and started to kiss from the middle of her arm down to her palm taking the arm warmer down as she kissed.

Jana breathing started to pick up by the gentle and loving touch; Maddy did the same with light arm, she moved back to Jana's mouth when she was done, and gave her a deep kiss. Jana's legs are spread open with Maddy laying between them, Maddy moved down and gave quick kisses down Jana's body as she went till she reached her thighs were she did the same to the stockings, as she did to the arm warmers, pulling them down and leaving kiss were they once was.

Jana was letting out soft moans utterly enjoying the attention, but hating how slow this is going she thought that Maddy was just going to rip the clothes off like she did to the wrapping paper down stairs but no she was taking her time and teasing Jana to no end.

Now Jana lay before her with only the bra and boy shorts, Maddy stood on her knees and took off her own shirt leaving her upper half expose because she does not wear a bra to bed. Still on her knees she slowly, very slowly started to undo the ribbon that was holding the bra closed, Jana all but held her breath, while Maddy's breathing picked up.

Once the ribbon is undo Maddy slowly takes off, Jana lifts up a little to help remove it, Maddy leans down to kiss Jana laying flesh against her, letting their breasts press against each other. Their kiss soon turns into a full on make-out session which only ends when the need for air becomes too much.

Maddy kiss her way down from, Jana's mouth to her jaw, than her neck were spends a little time nibbling on it and licking. She than moves to Jana's collarbone and nibbles on it too, beneath her Jana is a panting mess, Maddy moves down once more and kisses everywhere on Jana's breasts except her nipples.

Jana feels like crying, but doesn't do anything after all she is Maddy's present, so she just softly laces her fingers into Maddy's hair, softly scratching Maddy's scalp. Maddy loves it when Jana does that, so she takes the right nipple into her mouth and flicks it with her tongue, watching Jana shiver and pant beneath her.

Maddy gives the same treatment to Jana's left nipple the same treatment as the right, switching between the two taking her time and thoroughly enjoying herself, Jana normally likes it fast and rough so to Maddy this is her chance to show Jana how nice it could be to slow things down a bit.

Jana feels like cursing feeling like Maddy is going to take forever and when she does finally touch her where she wants her too she know she isn't going to last long. But even though this feels like the biggest teasing game ever to Jana, she can't help but like it having Maddy paying so much attention to her body, Jana has never feel this much love in her life and it scares her, a little but in a good way.

Jana whined a little when Maddy started kissing downward again, making Maddy smile against her skin and give and long lick on her stomach, too which Jana quietly gasped out. Maddy slowly took hold of the boy shorts and pulled them down and off Jana's legs sitting back on her knees to watch Jana bare before her, but this time the look in Maddy's eyes is nothing but love.

Maddy gets off the bed which causes Jana to give her a confused look, to which she smiles in return, she takes off her own shorts and panties. Jana sucks in her breath and looks Maddy up and down while biting her lip to keep the low moan from spilling from her lips.

Maddy climbs back onto the bed and lays back down on top of Jana between her legs, Jana moans quietly at the contact and Maddy takes the chance to slip her tongue into Jana's mouth causing the both girls to moan. Jana gives Maddy complete control of the kiss; Maddy kisses Jana more intensely the slow pace she set made her just as horny.

Maddy paces her left arm on the bed to make sure not to put her weight on Jana too much, Maddy places her left leg over Jana's right one, than takes a hold of Jana's left leg with her right hand just under the knee lifting her leg into the air. Maddy places her right leg where Jana's left was and hooks Jana's leg around her waist which Jana does without question.

Maddy than reaches between the two of them and spreads Jana's neither lips and her own, before thrusting forward pressing their pussy's together, Maddy takes Jana's lips as they both moan at the pleasure. Maddy puts her hand back on Jana's leg, and finds a nice slow rhyme to build them up slowly towards release.

Jana has one hand in Maddy's hair and the other on her back lightly scratching her, as she lets out soft moans of pleasure into Maddy's mouth. Maddy is having a hard time keeping things slow, with every forward thrust their clits rub together, cause release to come at a fast speed.

A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies as they rocked against each other, their breasts rubbing together, their mouths swallowing moans and skin softly slapping against skin. Jana was so close but tries to last, she wants to cum with Maddy, so she reaches down and grabs a hold of Maddy's ass to urge her on to go faster which she does much to Jana's relief.

Maddy no longer tries to keep things slow, she thinks she made her point, and when Jana put her hand on her ass, she just let's go. Maddy thrusts at a feverish pace making the girl under her moan a lot louder, and she's sure that if she was not swallowing her moans that her parents would have been wide wake by now.

Jana is having a hard time not cumming the pleasure is starting to take over her body; she can only hope Maddy is as close as she is. Maddy is just as close as Jana and with one final thrust Maddy moans Jana's name into her mouth, thrusting fast and short thrusts onto Jana.

Jana lets herself fall into bliss with Maddy thrusting back against Maddy; Jana moans her release into Maddy's mouth. Maddy's thrusts become more and more gentle as she comes down from her high, till the two girls are only gently rocking against each other.

After a while they just lay kissing softly, with equally soft touches lacing their fingers together and basking in the afterglow. Before drifting into a deep sleep the two girls quickly put on some night clothes and picked up all the clothes that were thrown onto the floor.

The End.

_This is a one shot; there will not be more chapters. Hope you guys like this fic, for some reason I had trouble writing this fic, but alas it is done._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
